


The Struggle

by SuperComsAndEggos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, other than that pretty chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperComsAndEggos/pseuds/SuperComsAndEggos
Summary: He knew they were all hurting, some more than others. He knew that they would all probably never be the same again. And he knew that their wasn’t a time when they weren’t thinking about it. But, darn it, he would be dammed if he was just going to sit there and watch his friends slowly drift apart.





	The Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that came to mind at 2 am. And turned into this.

   Days in the Spring of 1984 came and went. Slush from the previous winter snow still remained on the fresh mildewed grass, now blooming daisies and daffodils. Rabbits and other woodland critters returned from hibernation, children began to spend more time outdoors now that it was warmer, enjoying the sun as the days started to become longer.   
  
   A bored Dustin Henderson sat in his room, lounging on a beanbag chair and reading a comic. Normally at this point he would be hanging out with his friends, either at Mike's house or riding bikes around Hawkins. But now, it was almost 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday and not a peep out of any of them, not even a static signal on his Supercom. Dustin knew that things were different now, they have been for almost 6 months. He noticed that he and his friends have gone through a lot of changes during that time.   
  
   Lucas was still the same old sarcastic, strong-headed yet devoted kid he always was. Although, his patience was wearing thinner and thinner every day. At school with Troy and the other bullies, it only took a few jabs and insults at the group until Lucas would snap at them, other times he would just glare at them from across the room. This icy cold stare that would make anybody turn the other cheek, it reminded Dustin of another person he once knew.    
  
   Will still always had a smile on his face, but it wasn't as bright and wide as Dustin remembered it. Now it was more of a reassuring  _ 'I'm okay' _ smile than an  _ 'I'm fantastic' _ smile. He was also quieter than normal. In class, he used to actively participate, confidently raising his hand or volunteering to solve a problem up on the board. Nowadays at school, he wouldn't speak unless spoken to. Will also had this weird continuous cough going on, and it had been going on for longer than what to consider 'normal'. The small boy claimed it to be allergies and constantly reminded his friends not to worry about it.   
  
   Lastly, there was Mike. Anyone with a brain knew that the kid had a huge crush on the girl they called Eleven. And it crushed him even harder when she had to say goodbye; not just to him, but to everyone. Even Hawkins. Mike was an absolute wreck afterwards, and with the snowball right around the corner, it looked like it wasn't going to get better. Secretly, Dustin hoped he would never fall in love if breakups were going to be that bad. Even as the months passed and things started to get relatively...decent (what would you even call normal anymore?), Mike still wasn't the same kid. The outgoing, Star Wars-Impersonating, bounce-in-his-step Wheeler, was now a worn down, quieter, confused version of his former self.   
  
   Dustin knew they were all hurting, some more than others. He knew that they would all probably never be the same again. And he knew that there wasn't a time when they weren't thinking about it. But, darn it, he would be dammed if he was just going to sit there and watch his friends slowly drift apart. Grabbing his trucker hat off the bed and snagging multiple bags filled with change, he got onto his bike and headed off to find the others.   
  
   First stop was Will's house. Dustin wondered if the smaller boy would still be up for a fun afternoon after the way he acted at school the previous day. All the boys took note of how Will didn't even eat or even look at his lunch. When asked, he replied that his stomach was just upset.    
  
   Knocking on the front door, Dustin could hear the barks of the Byers' dog, Chester, coming from the inside. Jonathan answered the door, he was wearing a  _ Clash _ T-shirt and looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in forever. Dustin couldn't blame him though, he knew Jonathan worked downtown almost every day to provide for his family.   
  
   "Hey, Dustin," the older brother smiled. "How've you been?"   
  
   "I'm fine," the curly haired boy responded. "Is Will home?"   
  
   "Yeah, he should be in his room."   
  
   Dustin thanked Jonathan with a tip of his hat and strolled over to Will's bedroom. He could hear the sound of one of Jonathan's mixtapes playing from his radio,  _ The Chain _ by Fleetwood Mac. Dustin had to admit, Will's brother had an amazing music taste.   
  
   "Hey, Buddy!" Dustin smiled as he knocked on Will's open bedroom door.   
  
   Will stopped fiddling with the radio and turned around to give Dustin a small wave. "Hey, Dustin. What's up?"   
  
   He threw a small bag of change into Will's lap. "Can you meet up at the arcade later?"   
  
   Will chuckled and felt around the bag to quickly estimate how many games he could play. "Sure! I'll have to ask Jonathan first,"   
  
   "No problem, just be there as soon as you can! I have to go tell Lucas and Mike, I'll see you soon!" Dustin yelled and he was out the boy's door without a second thought.   
  
   Next up was Lucas' place. Usually, a dark blue Minivan would be settled in the driveway, but today it was gone, so Dustin assumed that Lucas' parents were both at work. He glanced up at the Sinclair household and spotted Lucas' bedroom window. Grabbing a handful of pebbles, Dustin smirked thinking of himself intimidating one of those lovesick teenagers you see in the movies trying to capture the attention of a girl.   
  
   One pebble. Pause. Nothing.    
  
   He tried again. Nothing.   
  
     Third time's the char-

  
   "Dustin!" Lucas shouted from the front door. "The hell are you doing?!"   
  
   The boy in the hat didn't have time to feel embarrassment, he just chucked a bag of coins to him, hopped on his bike and yelled "Meet Will at the arcade! I'm going to get Mike and we'll see you in a bit!" Lucas looked a bit confused, but shrugged and proceeded to fetch his bike from the garage.   
  
   Dustin had planned to go to Mike's house last because he figured Mike would be the more stubborn one and refuse to go. But it wasn't like Dustin hadn't dealt with a stubborn Mike before. Trying to knock some sense into the boy was a task, but nonetheless had to be done sometimes.   
  
   Knocking on the door, Dustin shuffled his feet anxiously as he waited for an answer.    
  
   "Hi, Mrs. Wheeler!" the boy grinned. "Is Mike here?"   
  
   Karen smiled back at him. "Hello, Dustin. Mike should be downstairs in the basement."   
  
_ 'Figures,' _ Dustin thought to himself.  _ 'Seems to be where he is most of the time nowadays.' _ __   
  
   Mike was laying on the couch, feet dangling over the arm as he was trying to solve a rubix cube. The sound of descending footsteps broke him out of his dull trance and he looked up.   
  
   "Hey, Dustin," Mike waved. "What're you doing here?"   
  
   Dustin chucked a bag of coins at him. "Catch!"   
  
   Mike shielded himself with his arms as the bag landed beside him. "Why do people assume I'm always ready to catch things?!"   
  
   "Come on, we're meeting Lucas and Will at the arcade," he explained.   
  
   Mike groaned. "Dustin I don't really feel like going anywhere today?"   
  
   "Why not? You sick?"   
  
   "Well...no."   
  
   "You're not throwing up or missing a limb, so you're fine be out of the house!"   
  
   Mike rolled his eyes. "Dustin-"   
  
   "C'mon, Mike! We haven't gone to the arcade in forever and I'm paying this time!"   
  
   "Okay! Okay!" Mike grabbed the small bag and placed it into his pocket. "Let me get my shoes on," he sighed.   
  
   As he was tying his laces, Mike smiled. "I had a dream last night...about El."   
  
   Dustin remained silent, even mentioning the number eleven around Mike was crossing into the danger zone. The boys didn't dare intrude that part of Mike's mental state, unless it was clear that he wasn't going to completely shut down on them.    
  
   "It was like she had never even left," he continued as he began working on his other shoe. "She was hanging out with us, riding bikes and watching cartoons."   
  
   "Alright," Mike stood up. "Let's go."   
  
   The boys exited the basement to round up their bikes. Mike's eyes were narrow in thought and focused on the ground. Dustin gave him a clap on the shoulder before they rode off. "I miss her too, Mike."   


**.    .    .**

   The duo had arrived at the arcade just after Lucas and Will had made it. After locking their bikes up at the racks, they strolled inside to see if any new machines were added. Pac Man and Donkey Kong were popular favorites and often needed repairs the most. Lucas smiled as he walked past the Ski Ball machine as he remembered how often the boys tried to cheat by climbing onto the ramp.   
  
   It was usually the same formula when it came to the arcade. You either compete with others to achieve high scores (and bragging rights), or you team up to get the most tickets and split the prize. Mike and Dustin agreed to team up together, being that Mike wasn't in a competitive mood. They won enough tickets for them to split a handful of candy and sat on a bench, watching Lucas and Will compete at BurgerTime.

   “Why did you bring us here, Dustin?” Mike wondered. “I mean, I'm grateful, but this was sort of out of the blue.”

   Dustin grumbled. “Man, things have never been the same since...y’know. I just wanted to forget about it for a while, to try and have a bit of fun.”

   “Well, thank you for it,” Mike smiled. “I know the campaigns haven't been good in a while…”

   “Don't sweat it, dude. I know you have a lot on your mind.”

   “So you miss her too?” Mike asked him, figuring that they were now on the same page.

   “Yeah,” Dustin admitted. “El was one of a kind.”

   “Do you think she liked me?”

   “What?”

   “El. Do you think she liked me?”

   Dustin scoffed. “Of course she did, Mike! While she was doing those spooky, death eyes at everyone else, she had the lovey-dovey eyes for you and only you. Okay, you and Eggos.”

   Mike slugged him in the arm and laughed. Dustin laughed too, wanting this feeling to last for years. He pulled an extra pair of quarters out of his pocket and waved them in front of his friend. “Come on, I bet I can still kick your ass in Froger,” he teased.

   “Oh please, you couldn't get past that highway even if your life depended on it.”


End file.
